In recent years, various types of display devices have been developed, such as liquid crystal display devices, plasma display devices, electrowetting display devices, electrophoretic display devices, organic light emitting display devices and so on. The organic light emitting display devices emit lights of specific wavelengths to display images by utilizing the composition of electron-hole pairs in specific materials, and have the advantages of fast response, low power consumption, lightweight, wide color gamut and so on. The existing organic light emitting display devices usually include emission control drivers to control the emission periods of the pixels, but the prior emission control drivers are vulnerable to breakdown damage.